The present invention relates to an RF semiconductor integrated circuit device.
A chip layout of a conventional RF semiconductor integrated circuit device is shown in FIG. 4a. Referring to FIG. 4a, reference numeral 1 denotes a semiconductor substrate; 2, an internal circuit; 3, an input signal pad; 4, an output signal pad; 5, 7, and 9, ground pads; 10, a power source pad; and 11, a ground pattern. When a characteristic test is to be performed to this semiconductor integrated circuit device, as shown in FIG. 4b, probe electrodes 21 and 22 arranged on an RF probe 20, probe electrodes 31 and 32 arranged on an RF probe 30, and DC probes 40 and 50 are brought into contact with the above corresponding pads, and the semiconductor integrated circuit is turned on. In this case, the input signal pad 3 and the ground pad 5 constitute a balanced input pad array, and the output signal pad 4 and the ground pad 7 constitute a balanced output pad array. These input and output pad arrays are connected to an RF measure pad through the RF probes 20 and 30, and the power source 10 and the ground pad 9 are connected to a power source through the DC proves 40 and 50. Thus, RF characteristic and DC characteristic of the internal circuit 2 are measured in a wafer state.
In the above conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device, in order to RF-ground a power source, a chip capacitor and the like are inserted between a power source line and a ground line on a probe card (not shown) having a probe. For this reason, the power source cannot be sufficiently RF-grounded, resulting in inconvenience in measurement of the RF characteristic of the circuit in a wafer state.